


concrete walls

by undeniablerain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, American AU, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, No Smut, One Shot, aged up marinette and alya, alright im gonna stop rambling., also that was completly ruining but im so sick of authors completely whitewashing her, i was in a Mood., it makes me mad ???, marinette is still part chinese dont forget that, wlw (wuhluhwuh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablerain/pseuds/undeniablerain
Summary: she said, "lets get away tonight my dear." i agreed.





	concrete walls

**Author's Note:**

> the grammar isn't meant to be perfect!

(marinette's pov) i sat at the bar sipping on a mix of vodka and orange juice the bartender had given me. it wasn't very good and the alcohol was obviously very watered down. i continued sipping my drink as i watched my lover dance across the floor. alya was always like that. a hot-headed ball of fire who was ready to burst at any moment. and her red curly hair seemed to match that personality. i smiled lightly as i watched her bounce up and down. the black lights sadly didn't show the beauty of her beautiful white bodycon dress. i sighed as i yet again lost my train of thought. i felt a tap.

"you ready to go babe?" alya had asked. i had nodded. i quickly thanked the bartender and we left the club and gone to alya's run down shitty pickup truck. we had both had reeked of alcohol, sweat and a little vanilla cherry perfume from earlier that night.

"alya?" i asked as we were driving, "can we go to the spot?"

"of course." she said without hesitation knowing exactly why i wanted to go there. our spot was some old little rundown and completely abandoned part on the beach where there is a parking complex. we usually sit on the concrete walls and smoke a cigarette as we talk about whatever it is we wish to talk about. i ran my fingers through my now tussled dyed blue hair.

"here." i heard alya mummer. i left my phone in the car and walked towards our normal wall. "you're leaving, aren't you? to that school?" my lips felt numb as i didn't know what to say. all i could do was a nod. the air was thin and quiet and cold.

"yeah" i finally mustered. "well. i think."

"you think?" alya said. "babe it's a full scholarship and besides your 22 most college-" i shut her up by putting my fingers to her lips. 

"i- uh don't wanna leave you," i said quietly. her face quickly softened. 

"oh."

"yeah." so we sat there. for 10 minutes until i heard alya tap again the concrete a bunch. tap tap tap tap-

"let's get away." her tapping was interrupted by her voice.

"to where?"

'i don't know. i'm just-" she closed her lips quickly and then opened them again, "let's just get away tonight my dear." i agreed. she smiled as she clasped her fingers into mine and rested her head onto my shoulder and we listen as the quiet nighttime was once calm again.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THiS IS TRASH IM SORRY. i was in a Mood.


End file.
